Mixed Emotions
by RainbowRue1
Summary: When Cruel, a weapon at the DWMA, Realizes she has fallen in love with Professor Stein. How will she deal with it? What will she do to prove her love for him? Really bad at summaries, sorry! SteinxOc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first attempt in writing, so PLEASE don't be so mean! imma try my best! :)

btw i am horrible at spelling!

Disclaimer : i do not own Soul Eater *tear*

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒღ

Class Cresentmoon was silent as the Professor started writing the assignment on the board, today they would be dissecting a frog, a basic animal for a basic day. Today was the first day here at the DWMA for Cruel and she wasn't too excited for school, she hated the fact that she had to wake up early and she would have to interact with people, not one of her specialties.

The only good thing about her day was her Meister Kana who sat to the right of her in class. Kana is an outcast just as Cruel is and they found each other quickly, together they balance each other out perfectly. Kana's calm and kind personality helps comfort Cruel's short temper and anger towards others. Cruel was surprised that she would try and deal with her, since most people end up too frightened to even look at Cruel.

"What a strange fellow" Kana whispered almost to herself.

Cruel who was dosing off already hadn't even fully seen the classroom,

"Whaa-?"

"Professor Stein, he is very unusual isn't he?" Speaking up as she spoke to Cruel, who was now fully awake staring at Stein with wide eyes.

"oh yeah, he's somethin' " She looked harder at him, observing his large screw sticking out of his head, and the zig-zag stitches covering almost every inch of him.

Professor Stein turned toward his students, then plopped down on his swivel-chair. He reached out for a clipboard. "Why I almost forgot attendance, once i call out your names we can begin the experiment" He made a sadistic grin before he called the first name.

"Sonora"

"Here"

"Ellis Black"

"Here"

"Constantine Borrows"

"here"

"Kana"

"Present"

"Zane Wakes"

"Here"

" Declane Aspire "

" Here"

"Cruel Malkavian"

" Whatever..."

Stein raised his eyebrows at Cruel and she glared down at him. He shrugged and rolled towards his desk, with the frog and scalpel lying there. He began to give step by step instructions, and made the first incision. Kana looked slightly horrified and disgusted, yet Cruel was fascinated by the assignment. She stared in wonder as her teacher began to dissect the innocent creature, surprised by how abnormal he is. _Cool, a teacher just like me. This may not be as bad as a school year as I thought it would be._ Cruel glanced at Kana and giggled as she saw the sad look on her Meister's face."Stop it, that frog was probably a jerk anyway," She did her best in comforting her." Oh Cruel, everybody doesn't deserve to be dissected, no matter who they are or what they did." _Geeze, maybe we won't get along too well after all if she's this compassionate. _"Ahh, Whatever." Cruel continued to watch the procedure, getting a small feeling in her stomach whenever professor Stein looked up and met her gaze.

By the end of class Kana felt scarred for life while Cruel tried to discover her new emotion. Both walked towards the exit while waving goodbye to their teacher. Stein smiled at Cruel and she blushed and turned away. Quickening her pace before she was out into the hall, "Finally, i almost vomited during the ghastly assignment, I dislike Professor Stein greatly as of now." Kana complained as they started out the door and made their way down the staircase in front of the academy.

" I really like him"

" How could you! He killed that poor frog!"

"I bet you that frog was a jerk, he deserved it now hurry up and get over it."

" You just don't care for anything, do you?"

" Speaking of frogs, what's for dinner?"

" I don't know, what are you making?"

"What? Who said i was making dinner!" Cruel stomped down down the last step and walked ahead of Kana, thinking about earlier while finding her way back to the apartment they shared._ What the hell happened earlier? That feeling during class and the fact that I blushed while walking out the door has never happened before! It had something to do with Professor Stein obviousl- _Cruel came to a halt when her realization hit her.

_I have a crush on Professor Stein._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒღ

A/N: How do you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! tell me how you think and if you want me to continue! I'll always let my readers give suggestions on what i should do. Sorry it's so short!

untill next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for favoring and following my story! I probably won't update every day, just to warn you :) but i'll try to update as much as possible!

**Lialane Graest: **yes it has to do with a vampire clan, it's also believed they suffer from an incurable case of insanity ;) i thought that fit Cruel.

**RagingRikuRay -TripleR: ** thank you very much! i'm trying hard! :D

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Soul Eater :(

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Cruel practically threw the spaghetti onto their plates, she hated cooking and had a fit when she was forced to make dinner." Either you make dinner or we don't eat at all, we must learn to take turns "Kana had said. Cruel brought over the tomatoe sauce and started to dump it sloppily over her food, "Please don't make a mess, it's always a pain to clean tomatoe sauce out of the carpet." Kana sighed as Cruel ignored her. _Who'd to think i'd end up with someone as stubborn as her, I'll be sure to teach her some manners by the end of the year. _Both had decided to stay at Kana's apartment. Cruel had brought a few select things from her house before finally arriving to the new apartment.

They finished their food in silence, Cruel picked up the plates and put them in the sink. Cruel seated herself on the comfy recliner besides the tv and flipped through the channels, stopping at a horror movie in which a girl was screaming obnoxiously. Kana walked pass the tv and entered her room. Sitting down at her white vanity she stared at herself, _What have i gotten myself into? Can i handle Cruel or willl i only end up hurting the both of us? _She raked her hand through her long, pale, purple hair and slumped in her chair. She began to doubt her choice in this partnership when she decided it was unfair to judge Cruel just on bad day, Kana spent a few more minutes changing into her night clothes before peeking out of here room to spot Cruel snoring loudly with the end credits of whatever movie she was watching scrolling down the screen.

Kana smiled and closed the door behind her and sat on top her bed thinking about her day, _Everything went quite smoothly, i found a weapon partner earlier than i expected, and might become good friends. Speaking of Cruel she seemed kind of _ _strange on the way home, i wonder what's wrong. _"Oh well, time for bed." She said softly to herself before setting her alarm and pulling the covers over her body.

* * *

Cruel woke up to the smell of waffles, she had fallen asleep on the recliner and now her back was killing her, she scowled, and sat upright to see Kana humming happily to herself as she decorated the waffles with powdered sugar and berries. She was already dressed, in a black shirt with a light pink square set in the middle along with gray caprea's, wearing a small apron over top.

Cruel stretched her stiff body before making her way to the table in the kitchen. "I'm awake." Cruel's voice was raspy and deep."Oh, yes you are, would you like some waffles?" Kana's voice was soft as she spoke "Duh." Cruel despised her happiness when it was too early "Okay then," Kana placed a plate of waffles in front of Cruel. She began to stuff her mouth. "Wow these are delicous. Give me more!" She ordered "Say please." Kana smirked. Cruel thought for a minute. "Nah i'm full" Cruel Got up and walked into her new room.

The walls were white and there was a twin bed in the far corner of the room, it had pink sheets on it. Cruel scowled at the sheets before turning to the closet on the opposite wall, and pulled out a blood red t-shirt and a black and purple jacket where the sleeves came to her elbows, gray shorts with fingerless gloves. She pulled her dark, thick hair into two pigtails, her long bangs covered most of her face. Cruel walked back out to the living space to find Kana facing her, "Ready to go?" Cruel started for the door as she said "Sure."

* * *

"I need my room to be changed." Both of them walked down the street, the brisk cold air gave Kana goosebumps.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "I though it was fine."

"Ya for you but i can't stand those bright colors, I wan it changed."

"Oh sure as long as it's not too extreme or anything like that."

"What do you think i'm gonna do, install a pool?"

"Well no bu-"

"Whatever let's just hurry up we don't wanna be late."

Cruel brushed past Kana before she got a chance to say anything else, both of them reached the school and found their way into the classroom. Some of their classmates stared at the strange two as they walked in, they took their seats and Kana took out her notebook and pencil. Professor Stein could be heard rolling down the hall untill he could be heard falling backwards at the entrance. Stein spun to the front of the room, some students laughed while others looked confused.

The Professor stood up and turned towards the class, "Okay now,before we begin there is a new student here with us who was not able to make it yesterday, his name is Drake Camarilla." A boy who sat high above Kana stood up, he had dark shaggy hair and grey eyes, he wore a black t-shirt and a dark red hoodie. He made no facial expressions as he looked at the rest of the class before sitting back down. "Today you all will head with outside for some training exercises. Find your partner and follow me." Kana stood and glanced done to Cruel who was staring at Stein intensely. "Are you ready?" Cruel snapped out of it and glared at Kana before calming down and joining her with the rest of the class.

* * *

Once outside everyone paired up, Cruel could see the girl named Sonora paired with Constantine, and Declane was paired with Ellis. Drake had partnered with Zane.

"Today you will practice different techniques and get used to your weapon. Don't try too hard remember this is just practice." Professor Stein stood off to the side as the class began.

Cruel turned to Kana "You gotta catch me." Kana looked excited, with wide eyes she said. "I can't wait to see your weapon form!" With that, there was a flash and a battle axe flipped in the air, Kana caught it with ease. Cruel's weapon form was a black three-bladed axe, it had red rings around the top of the handle and silver blades. It was a bit dull but still very deadly. Drake who was holding Zane, a silver gun, stared over towards the two, "What is he lookin' at?" Cruel reflected off of the axe, she was annoyed at the look he was giving them. He smirked, then made his way over towards them.

"Wow your very impressive." His sarcasm was making Cruel angry. "Relax Cruel, he's not worth it." Kana tried to stop Cruel from bursting, she could sense Cruel's anger towards the ignorant boy and didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Go play with your stupid toy somewhere else." Cruel tried not to give in to the urge to change back and punch the kid in the face. "I am not a toy!, I happen to be a French 8 MM Centerfire Revolver! A very good gun!" Zane snapped, Drake glared at Zane for snapping, "Oooh! A french revolver, i'm soo sorry for disrespecting you." Cruel mocked him "Shut up, at least my weapon is in good condition, yours is dull and ugly human _and_ weapon form." Drake retorted. Zane sniggered, this sent Cruel over the deep-end "Kana let's go get him!" She yelled, ordering Kana to engage in combat. " Uh, m-maybe we shouldn't do that, we could get in trouble." Kana was at a loss of what to do and surprisingly nobody noticed, yet. "Too scared? Come on Zane this'll be fast." Drake was already raising Zane and in one moment Kana had to block his shot. "Let the battle begin." Drake announced with a smirk.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

A/N: Uh-Oh! The second day of school and they are already in a fight :o

Thanks so much for reading and make sure to review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kana blocked as many shots as she could, Drake was quick and incredibly accurate. She noticed the others crowd around them, she couldn't lose in front of everybody. When Drake stopped firing she took this as her chance to find cover and dove behind the closest tree, breathing heavily she looked back to see Drake walking up to them. He obviously had the advantage and didn't seem to try very hard to protect himself.

Kana jumped up and readied herself to swing at Drake, preparing to use all her strength in one swing. As he neared her, determination on her face, she raised her weapon and swung in the direction of Drakes head, he ducked and brought his leg out underneath her. Kana fell on her back, her head connecting with the dirt. She rolled out of the way as Drake shot, just missing her head. She couldn't focus well because of her massive head-ache. Drake ran towards her right and fired, bullet grazed her left arm as she spun on her heel and sprinted out of range.

A small trickle of blood ran down her arm dripping off her elbow, she dodged a bullet and raced to the left. Running toward her enemy, she front flipped, her feet connecting to Drakes chest and he landed with a thud.

Standing over top of him, smirking as he looked up at her. "You've underestimated me" Kana told him, trying to sound as dangerous as she could. Drake laughed as she backed away, letting him stand. Zane returned to human form and growled at Kana, "So maybe i did loose, but this will be the last time i loose to you. You're actually kinda smart, but i'm smarter and i now how you fight." Drake threatened her and used some other words Kana would not like to mention. Professor Stein walked over to the pair as if nothing had happened. Cruel returned to human form and was now looking at Drake and Zane, with a murderous glint in her eye.

"I expected something like this to happen. Each of you are very skilled, with more practice you will be more than ready to take on your first mission." Stein grinned which made Kana sick. "How could you just stand there and watch? We could've killed each other!" She was furious at him for letting such a thing happen. Kana believed Drake would win if they fought again, she didn't want to get anyone else hurt. "Ah but you didn't, I could've stopped the fight anytime I wanted to, but wanted to see how trained you are. You did an excellent job, the both of you." Cruel spit on the ground besides Zane's feet, "Let's go, you need a bandage for your cut." She pulled on Kana's arm and guided her through the crowd of students, growling at each of them and murmuring "Stupid idiots" under her breath.

* * *

After roaming the maze like halls for a bit they found the Dispensary, inside, the nurse wrapped gauze around Kana's small wound, she left after another student came in. "Awful isn't it?" Kana looked up at Cruel, "What do you mean?" Cruel had no idea what she was so mad about. "Oh please, how could Professor Stein let us battle like that? It's irresponsible!" She was happy he didn't stop the fight, "He's the teacher, he had a good reason. Besides it's not like someone like _you_ were gonna kill him anyway." Cruel couldn't understand, it's not like somebody was seriously injured or something.

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"I'm saying your too soft to do anything like that."

"You do know i'm the meister who is going to kill the pre-kishins right?"

"Ya right, you'll probably chicken out. You _don't want_ _anybody to get hurt._"

"No I wouldn't! Don't say that!"

"Ya huh! Cause, _everyone doesn't deserve to die! No matter who they are or what they did!" _Cruel's voice mocked Kana's, making it high pitched and in a sing-song way. "That's a lie!" Kana looked furious to the point where Cruel almost regretted teasing her, Kana stood up and pushed Cruel against the wall, her forearm pushing against Cruel's throat. Threatening to cut off her air. "How dare you think that! I can easily kill you here if that proves my strength!" The nurse rushed back in and pulled Kana away, Cruel had a coughing fit. By the time Cruel recovered Kana had disappeared.

* * *

_I'm so sorry Cruel i didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you it will never happen again. I will apologize to you, but for now i need to calm down._ _I need to find the apartment_.

* * *

Cruel cut class and headed to the apartment, expecting to find Kana there. She unlocked the door and found she had been correct. Kana was cooking in the kitchen, the smell of salmon and fresh herbs found their way to Cruel's nose and she licked her lips. It seemed Kana hadn't noticed her, so Cruel tiptoed behind her. watching Kana as she set lemon slices on the fish then turned around to become face to face with Cruel.

Kana made a small yelp and let go of the dish, it fell into Cruel's outstretched hand. Cruel didn't want the food go to waste, she was starving. Raising the dish Cruel gave it back to Kana, "Wouldn't all that to just go in the trash." Kana smiled and set the salmon on the dinning table, then spun around and hugged Cruel. "I'm so sorry for acting the way i did, will you ever forgive me?" Kana sniffled and Cruel realized she was crying, Cruel's arms were pinned to her sides so she couldn't return the hug even if she really wanted to. "Uh, y-ya i forgive you. C-can you stop that now?" Kana let go and wiped away her tears, she untied her small apron and sat at the table. Cruel joined her and both had a peaceful dinner, 10pm came around and both of them were sitting on their couch watching, yet again, another horror movie.

"Oh look at the time I should get some sleep we have school in the morning! You should go to bed too Cruel." Cruel laughed at this idea, " What? It's not late at all! I'm wide awake!" Cruel lied, she was exhausted after today, with all the fighting and screaming. "Ha! You liar, get some sleep, you're barely keeping your eyes open." Kana tried giving Cruel a hug but was rejected, she shrugged and walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. It took a few minutes but eventually Cruel drug herself into her own room and collapsed on the bed, immediately falling asleep.

×ღ๖ۣۜ×ღ๖ۣۜ×ღ๖ۣۜ×ღ๖ۣۜ×ღ๖ۣۜ×

A/N: hope you guys liked it! This is also kinda short :( I'll try to make them longer though :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ugh! I hate writers block :( okay here we go :)

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒღ

Kana woke to the alarm sitting besides her bed going off like a siren. It's already been three weeks since the first day of school and she still can't grow used to waking up early. Sitting up and stretching her stiff body, her feet hit the cold hardwood floor, a shiver running through her body, she pushed off her bed and out into the hall. Birds chirped as the sun shone through the small window in the hall, making the air around it warm, heading towards the kitchen, Kana peeked through Cruel's bedroom door to find her snoring in a deep sleep. Focusing on her empty stomach, Kana reached the kitchen and pulled out ingredients to chocolate pancakes.

* * *

Cruel woke almost immediately to the sweet smell of chocolate the found it's way to her room. Venturing out of the warm bed Cruel made her way to the dinning table and plopped down onto a chair, still half asleep, mouth watering. Once Kana noticed her she expected her to hand her a steaming plate of breakfast, but instead she just stood there. "Whatta you waiting for? I want some breakfast." She was hungry and not in the mood to argue, but she would if it came to it. "Is there something wrong? I mean, is someone bothering you?"

Cruel hadn't been expecting that, she was at a lost of what to do. "Relax, Drake is a jerk but he doesn't bother me." She thought it was over now, having the fight with Drake has had Kana on her toes lately. _I guess she must keep expecting him to just pop outta no where and shoot her. _"No, I don't mean him, I mean... well...you act strange in class and you haven't been talking to me lately, so is something wrong?" Cruel was confused and speechless, speaking about her feeling wasn't her forte either, she also had no idea what Kana was talking about. _Does she know about my feelings for the Professor? _Fear struck her and she started sweating, Kana noticed but didn't say a word, just standing there patiently, awaiting Cruel's answer.

"Well... I uh... um...th-" Stumbling over her words trying to find the right ones, Kana cut her off, too nice to let Cruel embarrass herself. "You don't have to tell me until your ready, just remember I'll always be there for you." Her voice was sweet and understanding, Cruel cursed herself for wanting to break down into her hands and spill her guts. "Y-ya, k" Was all Cruel could manage, Kana handed her a plate of pancakes which Cruel just nibbled on, she had lost her appetite. "Well we don't want to be late for school let's hurry up and get dressed." Kana gave her a smile and rushed out of the room, leaving Cruel to sit in silence. Since Cruel had slept in her clothes she found no point to get re-dressed. She waited for her meister to return before heading out the door.

* * *

Sitting upright, Kana looked down towards the Professor as he sat in his chair silently writing on a sheet of paper, Kana then surveyed the classroom. Counting each individual, landing on Drake whose eyes with her hers, both stared for a few minutes before Zane cut in and flipped her the finger. Rolling her eyes Kana turned towards Cruel to see her eyes closed, _How does that girl sleep so much? _Just then Stein rolled out from behind the desk, "Everybody, please follow me into the hall." Curious, Kana stood and started towards the front of the room when she noticed Cruel wasn't by her side. Turning back and remembering that she was still asleep, Kana shook Cruel slightly and jumped as Cruel let out an Aah!

Concerned that Cruel might have had a troubling dream she reached over to touch Cruels shoulder, only to receive a snarl. "Don't touch me. Let's go." The both walked out of the classroom to meet with the rest of the class, just as Kana had suspected, they were standing in front of the large mission board. "Now class today you all will be choosing your missions. I expect most of you to do very well, now i'm sure you all know the rules. So go on and choose wisely." Stein stood back to watch as some of the students discussed their choices, then walked back to the classroom. Kana turned to Cruel but found she was missing, shrugging, she looked up to the board and memorized most of the possible missions.

Kana felt a tap on her shoulder, or more like a punch, which she expected to be Cruel. Cruel handed her a mission that seemed easy enough. "Wow this is a pretty good one, Cruel. Okay so we should go to the library now to learn some more information about our prekishin." Kana appreciated the fact that Cruel was scary, they probably wouldn't have gotten this mission if she wasn't. That is if Cruel had forced someone to choose another mission if they laid their eyes on it, which was what probably happened. They made their way to the library, Kana thought about earlier this morning.

* * *

Cruel thought it was pointless to learn about the kishin, it wasn't like they were going to play a trivia game with it. All they had to do was fight, brute force was all they needed. The two walked down the deserted street after dark, Kana had sensed the soul of the pre-kishin and was heading in it's direction. It was very cold, winter setting in, the wind bit at Cruel's nose.

Her feet met the wet pavement as Kana lead them down a dark alley way, She stopped suddenly and looked dead ahead as she spoke. "Shhh, it's around the corner. Get ready Cruel." That was her cue, Cruel transformed and Kana caught her. She made her way slowly towards the corner, then quickly rounded it with her weapon ready. They faced a dead end, nothing in sight. "I could've sworn it was here. Honest!" Kana was dumbfounded, she spun on her heel and headed in the opposite direction when a sudden _whoosh_ was heard over their heads. Cruel held her breath as she saw the kishin standing in front of them. It had a thin face and body, but it's hands where large and muscular, sharp knives stuck out of it's fingertips. It was a sickly pale color and there was saliva dripping from the mouth, with a set of sharp teeth grinning at the two teens.

"You, The Zodiac Killer, you have killed innocent souls and now we are here to stop you!" Cruel snickered at Kana's lame attempt to sound intimidating. The kishin laughed, which sounded evil and inhuman, which gave Kana shivers. Breaking into a run the kishin started for them, its large hands in fists as it flailed its arms dangerously close to Kana's head. She backed away and swung Cruel at the things legs. Trying to knock down the tall being Kana also dodged every attack, panting as she ended up farther away then up close. "I can't hit him!" Kana screamed in frustration, then a look of realization was on her face and she dashed forward.

Dodging as she flew underneath the kishins' legs, she faced it's back and had only a spilt second before it turned. Lifting Cruel Kana swung at the back of the kishin, but missed her chance as the kishin shifted quickly to the left, out of the way. Reaching out the kishin drug it's long finger up Kana's back. Leaving four long gashes from her hip to her shoulder blades. Screaming in pain, Kana landed on the pavement. a pool of blood formed around her body, Cruel gasped and screamed her name, only to find no response. "WAKE UP NOW DAMMIT!" No response "HURRY UP KANA!" Panicking as the kishin took it's time to finish the final blow.

"C-Cruel, I-I..."

"Kana listen to me you gotta get up, now!"

" I-I..."

"Oh Death! Don't die on me now! _Please!"_

Just then Cruel heard Kana laugh a bit uncomfortably, "Well, if you say please." Kana grimaced as she lifted herself off the ground, whimpering as the pain coursed through her body. Ignoring it, she stood, leaning against the brick wall. "I have to do this, are you ready Cruel?" Cruel was still concerned for Kana, as she forced her self to fight. "Ya, whatever just don't get killed." Kana smirked and charged at the kishin once more, it was completely off guard and didn't block fast enough. It disintegrated as Cruel sliced through it's body and only it's red soul remained. Breathing heavily, Kana collapsed again and Cruel wasted no time changing back and hold to her chest. Cruel then lifted her over her shoulders and quickly made her way to the academy before it was too late.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷღƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒღ

A/N: So sorry this was kinda late

Next chapter we'll see if Kana makes it or not! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I hope you like todays chapter i thought pretty hard on this one :) And i finally know what i'm gonna be for Halloween! Tippie Hedren from Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds! I'm gonna use make up to make it look like i was attacked by birds! Should be very interesting. :D

* * *

She was sweating, fear was the only thing she felt as she stood helplessly on the other side of the door. Cruel had brought Kana to the DWMA and Professor Stein had started working right away.

She didn't want people to think she was weak, which was the exact reason why she didn't fall to her knees and cry her eyes out.

Instead Cruel leaned against the wall, for what seemed like days when the door beside her finally opened and Stein walked out, the man then noticed Cruel standing still in the hall.

"Professor Stein," Cruel said as she awaited the news on her partner. "Well this sure brings back some memories." He mumbled to himself. "What?" Cruel had not heard him but didn't care what he said, "How is she? Can I see her?" She needed to see her, needed to see her alive.

"Yes of course, the surgery was a complete success. Kana needed quite a few stitches, but nothing that won't heal in a few weeks or so." He took a moment to look towards the bed Kana was in. Cruel just nodded at his reply.

Professor Stein turned to leave when Cruel suddenly grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back over to her. "Professor." He spun on his heel and his face became almost five inches away from her own.

So many thoughts swam through her head before she leaned forward untill her lips met his cheek, giving him a small kiss. It was short and quick but it left Cruel feeling ridiculous.

"Thank You." She whispered in his ear and blushed when seeing the stunned look on the doctor's face and rushed into her meister's room before he could react.

Screaming in joy, on the inside, Cruel sat on the hard plastic chair beside Kana's bed, curling into a ball. Thinking about the reason that made her do what she had done, and was frustrated when she came up with none.

Realizing Kana lay only inches away from her, the only person who Cruel really cared about and was sure Kana felt the same, tears fell down her face and she wiped them away quickly, not showing weakness, Cruel stared at Kana for what seemed like hours before a knock came at the door.

Cruel jumped before scowling as she stood up and cracked the door open to take a peek, there stood two of her classmates, a short girl with pale skin, white hair, and pale blue eyes gave a shining smile and pushed her way through the door.

Following after her was an older girl with long jet black hair and tan skin, it reminded Cruel of Deathbuck's cappuccinos. Growling under her breath, the older girl, Cruel couldn't remember her name, stiffened at the sound.

She quickly pulled out a 'Get Well Soon' card and handed it to Cruel gingerly. "I'm sorry to intrude but we thought it would be appropriate to visit our fellow classmate. I am Constantine, and this is Sonora if you do not recognize us."

She didn't have an english accent, but she should've, having an excellent vocabulary and grammar Constantine went on. All of the words that poured out if her mouth cluttered Cruel's mind, refraining her from speaking back.

The only words that really stuck in Cruels mind was _"Get the hell outta' here!" _ But of course she couldn't say it. When Constantine's speech was finished, Cruel looked expectantly at the other girl, Sonora.

Sonora only shrugged, "Ya what she said, don't wanna be rude and stuff."

"So you to are in my class? Okay then," turning her head to see Kana, then she looked back at her classmates. "You saw her, now you can leave."

Constantine looked stunned and Sonora grinned, " 'Kay then, let's leave. Wasn't my idea to be here in the first place." She grabbed her partner's hand, but Constantine pulled away and caught Cruel off guard with a hug, "We understand. Even if you dislike us we will be here for you." Releasing Cruel she joined Sonora and left.

Rage and happiness filled Cruel to the point where she finally broke down and cried, for looking weak and getting hugged, and for the fact that it was all of her fault.

She should've been in the bed instead because didn't protect Kana, she completely ignored the number on rule of being a weapon. Always being prepared to die for your meistser.

On top of that, she looked like a fool in front of Professor Stein, and that kiss surely will get her crush to hate her for it! _It would creep him out or something! Then i will never be able to live it down. Today really sucks._

* * *

A/N: Yay! i hoped you liked it! Did you see what i did there? ;)

Please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Distant voices could be heard and she could feel the soft sheets against her skin. Struggling to open her eyes, Cruel shifted slightly. Finding herself wrapped in the covers tightly, breaking free, she forced her eyes open.

At first the light blinded her, but her eyes finally adjusted and the first thing she saw was Kana, sitting upright on her bed across the room. Cruel felt overjoyed,_ Kana is alive, she's safe!_

"Well good morning sleepy head, how are you?" Kana's voice was soft and sweet, that made Cruel smile. It was a genuine smile that surprised not only Kana, but herself too. '_True happiness, it's been a while since i felt that' _ She thought.

"I should be asking you the same question, you almost died." Cruel answered her, noticing that her voice was rough and it cracked at the end of her sentence. "How long was i asleep by the way?" Kana giggled which made Cruel confused, "Well most of the night you slept on the floor beside my bed, Death knows how that happened, but a nurse finally found you in the morning and tucked you in bed."

Cruel smiled again and removed her covers and stood up to go sit beside Kana. She smelt the orange juice that she must have had with her breakfast that morning, licking her lips as she thought about food. "Your smile is beautiful," Kana began, and Cruel blushed. "Why are you never so happy any other time?" Kana had been curious about how bitter Cruel was towards others, she wanted to make her meister happy.

Cruel Stumbled over her words as she tried to reply, having always been hated and alone, she wasn't used to compliments, so she was having trouble talking without acting like a giddy little school girl, which made her sick. Cruel turned her head away to hide her face, faking a cough.

" Oh uhh-_cough-well..._" Turning scarlet, Cruel mentally kicked herself for being ridiculous. Kana caught on that her partner had trouble showing affection, she quickly changed the subject. "Thank you anyway, for saving me. Professor Stein came in earlier and explained how you came here and he fixed me up, although he seemed troubled by something. Do you have any idea what it is?"

_Yes, i screwed up_, She thought harshly, Cruel started to sweat now, making Kana very concerned. "Cruel-?" She began, before stopping abruptly to spot a single tear rush down Cruels' face and drop silently to the bed below. Leaning over, Kana laid her hand on Cruels shoulder. Cruel recoiled and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Damn it, there's something in my eye. Don't worry about it Kana i'm fine." Her voice was stern, as she got up and walked out of the room, "I gotta piss, i'll be back though, so relax." Then she disappeared, breathing a sigh of relief as she escaped the room and ran towards the restrooms. Pushing the door open she growled in frustration about her situation, before kicking small waste-bin across the room.

* * *

Kana watched helplessly as Cruel rushed out of the room, feeling her own tears fall down her face. A young nurse came in then, with long red hair she brushed behind her hair before giving Kana a loving smile. "Hello Kana, how are you feeling?" Kana was about to reply when her nurse noticed her tears and came over to comfort her.

"Kana? What happened are you in pain? Do you need something?" Concern shown in the green eyes staring at Kana, she couldn't take it and let go, "Cruelisupsetoversomethingand ican'tfigureitout!" She held back the urge to cry but shook because of it.

Her nurse embraced her and spoke sweet words into her ear until she calmed down. Kana realized how ridiculous she was being, "T-That's fine, I mean I'm f-fine." Her breath was short and she felt exhausted.

Even though the women was at a complete loss at the reason for her out-burst she trusted her "Well Kana if you are feeling better I had come here to tell you that you're free to go. I can bring you a wheel chair now if you'd like." Kana only nodded, her nurse left a bit reluctantly but soon disappeared.

Cruel peeked around the corner and spotted her weapon slumped in a wheelchair. Holding her breath she walked into the room ready to be bombarded with questions only to then notice how pained Kana looked.

Panic rushed through her, "Woah are you alright?" She kneeled beside Kana, "Oh it's fine Cruel, my back is just killing me from the way i'm sitting. I can't strain myself by using crutches or i'll make myself worse." She winced as she shifted to look up at Cruel.

Cruel heard the nurse come in, she turned to face her.

"Hey...Miss-?"

"Pierce, Nurse Pierce."

"Right, so we're finally able to get outta here?"

"Yes, but first you must know that Kana must not strain herself too much. Make sure you get a lot of rest." The last bit had been instructed for Kana, "I'll check up on you as much as possible, for now i can escort you to the exit." Her smile was warm as she pushed Kana out into the hall, Cruel trudged behind them.

* * *

The apartment felt scary, it started to pour when they left. lightening struck which made Kana jump in her chair. Her back rubbed against the back of the chair and that made her wince. Cruel switched on the light to the living space and pushed Kana to the middle of the room.

Looming over her she seemed annoyed some what. "Looks like i'm cooking, whatta 'ya want?" She made her way to the kitchen, that made Kana have to yell into the other room. "Soup would be nice!"

She was exhausted and cold from the weather affecting the apartment, too far away to turn on the heat she just sat there and waited for her dinner. Thunder boomed overhead which sent shivers down her spine.

A few minutes past and Kana felt sleep come over her. A loud POP sounded outside and everything went dark, waking Kana up in a panic. Cruel cursed loudly before the slamming of a few cabinets and a click of a flash light came from the other room.

Dim light filled the living space and Cruel took her time closing the distance between the two. Kana reached out and held Cruels free hand tightly, darkness was one of the things she feared the most and didn't want to be alone.

A loud CRASH of lightning almost gave them a heart-attack, Kana held on to Cruel tighter. Resting her head on Cruel's shoulder. Digging her nails into her arm, Cruel endured it.

Cruel snickered and leaned closer to the scared young girl. Almost hugging, Kana fell asleep, comforted by Cruel before falling asleep as well against the chair on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Yay! hope you liked it! The last part was in honor of Hurricane Sandy who happened to wipe out my electricity too -_-

I'll put in more fluff too, let me know if you like it. Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

A sudden noise pulled Cruel out of her dream state and she awoke to the room filled with sunshine.

Scooting on her butt away from the wheelchair that sat her meister, she grabbed the side of the coffee table to lift herself off the ground. There was more knocking at the front door.

Glancing at the clock it read 10:49, Cruel thought about just not going to school at all when another knock interrupted her thoughts.

Groaning, Cruel shuffled towards the door and unlocked it, opening it a crack to take a look at who stood there. Outside were those two girls, Constantine smiled brightly and Sonora just stared at the clouds in a daze.

" Geez, it's you two again. What do ya want?" She really hated the two, or well just the one. The white-haired girl seemed to be on Cruel's side.

"Well as you know, we care dearly about the two of you and thought it appropriate to care for your well-being." Constantine cooed. Care shown in her eyes as she looked expectantly up at Cruel. "Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Cruel tried to get rid of them.

Sonora spoke up then, "We skipped." Her voice sounded bord, she rolled her eyes as if Cruel was an idiot. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Cruel pinched the bridge of her nose, "I meant, why the hell did you come here! Why do you care so much!"

Cruels voice made Constantine flinch, and Cruel slammed the door in her face. The racket woke Kana up, she yawned before she spoke. "What...wh-who was that?" It amazed Cruel how sleepy she could still be even though she had plenty of time to catch up.

"Oh just some stupid salesman who WON'T LEAVE US ALONE!" She kicked the door as her voice rose.

"They're still there, who is it really?" Making her way towards the door. Kana pulled the door open to see The pair still standing at the door.

Confusion showed on her face as Constantine finally walked in, having no difficulty to give Cruel a firm look as she passed. "Hello i haven't properly introduced myself to you, my name is Constantine and this," She gestured to Sonora who propped herself against the wall next to the door. "Is my weapon partner, Sonora."

Kana shifted in her chair then rolled into the living space again, Constantine followed along with Cruel, leaving Sonora by herself across the room. She made no attempt to move at first, but then easily slipped away from the scene.

* * *

"I really appreciate the fact that you care so much for us, really, but...ah...-"

"Oh of course, I see you're uncomfortable with me because we barely no each other." Constantine's voice sounded disappointed, it made Kana feel cruel for trying to make her leave.

Knowing the consequences of having Constantine around when Cruel obviously doesn't like her almost made Kana keep going on. Although she couldnt deal with the guilt starting to well up inside her

"You know what, it's fine. I would love another helping hand, and i could really use it because of the condition i'm in now." Kana gave Constantine a reassuring smile which drove away all the sadness on her face.

Now Kana heard Cruel make a low growl from behind, persuading Cruel to just let Constantine help for a bit was canceled as Sonora came in with a sly look on her face.

Seeing this made Kana suspicious, "What was your name again?" Kana asked.

"Sonora," Her voice was dull, as if she was extremely board with us all but her face looked otherwise. "By the way nice room."

Sonora turned her head towards Cruel, who was now steaming with anger. "You went in my room!" Her words dripped with hate.

Knowing what will happen next Kana rolled in between the two quickly in panick. "Hey! Woah!, how 'bout you two come back tomorrow after school 'kay? Constantine realized how angry Cruel was and quickly thanked Kana for her being so kind and rushed out with Sonora.

Now Kana sat alone with Cruel, her eyes were closed tight, fighting off the urge to rampage.

_Perfect, now i'm left with an angry Cruel, this won't go well_. Kana thought she shifted in her seat and looked up at Cruel. She first felt fear when Cruel glared down at her, but knew she was the only person who was close enough to control her.

_Here goes nothing._ With that Kana began to calm Cruel.

* * *

It took quite a long time, but Cruel agreed that murder wasn't the best option to deal with Sonora, and Kana managed to persuade her to deal with Constantine for the next few days.

Afterwards there was a long silence between the two. Until the thought of yesterday popped into Kana's head, and curiosity got the best of her.

"Cruel, i know this may be a sensitive topic but...yesterday you didn't answer my question about Professor Stein. You were, well, you were acting strange when i mentioned him. Is there a reason for that?"

There was no response from Cruel, afraid that she would storm off again Kana turned her head away slightly.

"I feel something around him," Cruel was trying to find the words but kept failing. "Well i don't really know for sure, actually i do, kinda. I mean..." Cruel gave up, and Kana was confused about what she was trying to say.

"I don't understand, what do you feel?"

"I think, I..."

Kana was on the edge of her seat, waiting anxiously.

"I love...him"

Kana felt shocked, all the images of Professor Stein flew through her mind. She couldn't really picture Cruel and the Professor together.

Then again, she knew people couldn't really help how they feel about someone else. That reminded her of her sister's boyfriends and how even though they were all jerks, there was something special her sister saw about them.

A wave of understanding came over her and Kana forced a smile. Cruel brightened a bit at that. Knowing she had at least someone she could count on.

"Okay, well, why do you like him?"

* * *

A/N: Yay cliff hanger!

And to LilliLabyrinth, here i'm sorry for the confusion, i'm still pretty new to this so if you have anything else you'd like to say go ahead and say it. :D

I try to make my readers happy


	8. Chapter 8

"-What?"

"Oh you know, why did you fall for a guy like _him?"_

"Oh ya what's that supposed to mean!" Cruel retorted defensively

"Sorry I just want to know." It became silent

"At first i thought he was pretty weird too, but i noticed something. He was different, almost like me but didn't care what others thought. You could hear the class, giggling and whispering about how stranger he was yet he ignored them. I was impressed, I f I were up there I would've snapped at all of e'm!"

Kana pondered over Cruel's words for a moment before speaking. "So first you like him cause of his bravery or confidence or whatever?" Cruel nods. "Okay continue please."

"Plus he's really smart, knowing all that human anatomy like the back of his hand is pretty amazing, well to me. Not that much people know things like he does. Also he's kind of..." Cruel's face turned a scarlet and she faked a cough as usual. "_Cough_ attractive."

Kana snorted at the last comment but quickly recovered when Cruel gave her a look that promised death.

"I know I sound stupid but those reasons are most of what I feel about him, the rest can't really be put in words." It became serious in the room and Kana felt happy for Cruels suddenly serious, and pretty romantic, last words.

Knowing and understanding each other that gave Kana the urge to hug Cruel as hard as she could, but she missed her chance when Cruel stood up and started for the door.

"W-Wait where are you going?" Cruel's out stretched hand stopped inches from the knob "Just out to see somebody."

With that the door opened and Cruel disappeared. Leaving Kana alone until _those_ two came knocking at the door. So to pass the time Kana turned on the television, thinking hard about the conversation she just had with Cruel.

Knowing well enough that somebody Cruel was talking about was indeed Professor Stein, she wondered just how long this would last, will Cruel's crush be gone two weeks from now? Or a month? Mabye it will last forever?

What is Cruel getting herself into?

Does Professor Stein feel the same?

* * *

Goosebumps ran up and down Cruels legs as she neared the Patchwork Lab, wind blew her hair around which annoyed her slightly.

Cruels feet landed in front of the steps leading to the large double doors, taking a deep breath she knocked a bit too loud on the door and waited for a response.

Foot-steps were heard on the other side of the door before it opened with a large groan, and Stein stood there in the doorway. Light reflected off his glasses making it hard to see his eyes.

"Cruel, what brings you here?" Smoke hung around his head from the cigarette perfectly balanced on his bottom lip.

"Well, you know, uh-stuff?" Cruel looked for an answer but came up empty for her reason to her actions. "I see, well you might as well come."

Stein opened the door more end Cruel walked in, she was lead into a large room with a purple sofa. She hesitated before sitting down and the professor took a seat the farthest away from her, leaving a large gap in between the two, each on opposite sides.

"Now I assume there is something important you would like to discuss with me?" He said so calm almost he didn't believe it himself.

A strange feeling began in the pit of his stomach and he thought of all the possibilities to why he was feeling the way he did. Cruel was oblivious to it all.

"Right, well, you know i-uh can't thank you enough for the whole thing you did with Kana. So... ya, and I kinda wanna, umm, apologize for that," She took a deep breath, not wanting to really do this. "The kiss."

It was barely above a whisper but Stein heard it. His mind flashed to that memory and displayed images of her face, soft and white as snow. Eyes that twinkled in the light, and soft plump lips that briefly touched his che-Wait a minute, what could possibly make him think of his own _student_ like that?

It became uncomfortable silent for a moment, before Stein began to speak. "There's no need to apologize." He replied slowly, pausing a bit before continuing. "You obviously didn't mean to act suddenly, but no worries. I...didn't mind it." The words came out wrong for his mind was cluttered with questions and emotions he didn't quite understand yet.

_I didn't mind it? What the hell was that supposed to mean! Hold on don't flip out, maybe he does like you but don't do anything , maybe i took it the wrong way, maybe he didn't mind that i kissed him cause it was nothing anyway? Ya that's probably it. _Cruel worked out the situation in her head. She eventually gave up.

"Allrighty then...I should get going then." Cruel stood up in a bit of a rush and the Professor lead her back to the door.

_That was soo awkward._ Cruel thought on her way to the door, "Yes well it was nice to talk to you Cruel." Stein said trying to conjure a smile only to make a grimace.

Pulling the door open Cruel turned towards the professor, "Goodbye then." Stein finally had enough with the thoughts of Cruel that ran over and over in his head. He reached out and caressed the side of her face.

He noticed Cruel's soul flutter and that's when he closed the space between them, kissing her gently.

Cruel kissed back, they stayed like that for a minute before she pulled back. A bit red in the face she chuckled then spun on her heel and walked out the door.

Satisfied with his actions Stein closed the door and went back into the lab.

* * *

"That's HILARIOUS! You gotta be joking, seriously!? _Him_?" Her laughter grew louder and more hysterical be the second.

It hurt her, seeing how she laughed made her feel sick and wrong to mention it at all. Even though it was true Sonora still couldn't believe her.

"Please don't tell Cruel i told you! She'd kill me if she found out!" Kana could just imagine how outraged Cruel would be when she finds out Constantine and Sonora knows her secret crush on the professor.

Constantine tried to calm Sonora down but failed, Kana spotted the crutches she was given when she was released leaning against the wall. She held one in her hand then brought it down on Sonora's head with a _THUMP._

Knocking her out of her chair, she smiled in triumph as Sonora hit the ground. "Ouch!" She complained, then quickly shut up at the thought of another hit by Kana.

"Love is love, isn't it? I won't tell a soul about this until Cruel decides she is ready to confess." Constantine "zipped her lips" and then turned to her partner expectantly.

"I'll try not to tell anyone, but no promises." Sonora smirked at her words and climbed back on her chair. "Just kidding I won't tell, that's _way_ too embarrassing."

A/N: Sorry this took a while! :( I was pretty busy lately but finally found time to finish! :)

Hoped you enjoyed it!

I Do Not Own Soul Eater


	9. Chapter 9

So many thoughts and emotions whirled around in Cruels head as she picked up her pace to her apartment, feeling excited and also confused for different reasons, she kicked a large rock as hard as she could.

No matter how hard she tried to feel excited or bubbly about her kiss, anger welled up inside for no reason at all. This was all very strange to Cruel so she decided she would try and explain her situation to the only person she trusted, Kana.

It was getting closer now, she could see the building from where she was. Practically running, Cruel reached the entrance but was stopped suddenly when a shadow loomed over her.

Not really in the mood, she spun around quickly to give a quick blow to the strange figure until she realized who it was exactly.

Drake stood with a sly grin on his face as usual. "Fancy meeting you here, my dear Cruel." One look at him and she noticed how close they were, within arms length.

She could smell cheap cologne coming off of him and felt funny when she looked him in the eye, something she couldn't quite place.

"I'm assuming you live here then? What a shame, not as nice as the home I live in."

"Ha, you think i give a damn?" Her comeback was weak, she could've said something a lot nastier but this sensation she felt made her feel uneasy.

"Oh too bad, if you really wanted to, i would've let you stay with me." He seemed serious, making Cruel grimace as she thought of even staying in the same room as him for over a minute.

It made her want to laugh.

He made her want to laugh, the whole day made her want to laugh, her whole life made her want to laugh, she grinned as she thought of all these reasons to laugh.

Then everything became funny to her, from the kiss to her talking to Drake, it was hilarious! She tried to hold in giggles as he spoke.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously, although still holding his sly look, as though he already knew the answer.

"Hehehe, you-phfff! Your just, haha-!" She broke into a fit of laughter, it cut through the silent night. Cruel laughed into the sky in a disturbing manner and almost fell over.

Her outburst didn't even faze Drake, as if he expected it.

Drake snickered and continued on his way mumbling as he walked. He spoke aloud to Cruel, she could barely hear him over her laughing fest. She did catch a few words such as "True" and "Is working"

Even though Cruel could barely see him in the distance a few minutes later, she giggled some more, lying on the concrete, before picking herself up and entering the building.

* * *

Sonora finished her giggle fit and curled into the cusion of the couch, exhausted.

"So you promise you won't say a thing to anyone?" Kana wasn't too sure she could trust Sonora yet.

Constantine however, "Scouts honor! I will never let this little secret escape my lips to anyone but the people in this room." Constantine crossed her heart, then "locked her lips."

This made Kana feel a little bit better, know Constantine would never let Sonora ruin everything by telling this secret. She smiled and laughed at Constantine's determination.

A pounding of the door made everyone stop what they were doing, Constantine rushed towards the door for Kana, who sat in the middle of the room.

Constantine opened the door wide and let Cruel inside. Kana noticed the grin upon Cruel's face, it seemed unnatural, not just because Cruel wasn't the one to smile happily, but it looked menacing and sinister.

Shivers ran up Kana's spine and she could sense the others in the room noticed this too. "So, Cruel..." She started out hesitantly, Constantine closed the door and the three watched as Cruel slowly made her way to her bedroom. "Is everything okay?"

She chose her words carefully and waited patiently for a response. Cruel twisted her head around to give Kana a glare. "Why do you want to know?" Her voice was cold, Kana decided this wasn't the best time and quickly replied with a 'oh no reason' before looking downwards to avoid Cruel's eyes.

"Oh my, what a fright!" Constantine whispered when Cruel hid in her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"I have no idea but I think it's best if you to leave so i can figure it out." Kana hugged Constantine and poked Sonora and made a gesture for her to leave.

Obeying Sonora stood and saluted Kana before walking out of the apartment, Constantine followed, leaving Kana to ponder over Cruel's new mood.

_What's gotten into her?, sure she was a bit troubled before she left but now she was full on mad! Was i right when i thought she left for Professor Steins? What did he do to her then?_

Kana boiled with anger of all the possible ways Stein could've said to Cruel to break her heart and make her end up like this. Her face felt hot and she needed to calm down and get answers.

Although now didn't seem to be the time to ask Cruel anything. Kana decided to wait until the morning to interrogate her.

Sighing, Kana rolled into her bedroom and took a few minutes to settle into bed. Switching off the lights and closed her eyes for a good nights rest.

Completely unaware of the figure outside her bedroom, waiting.

* * *

Listening to the Kana breath gave her a thrill, seeing the rise and fall of her chest as she slept made her curious.

She giggled at the thought of Kana not knowing the events to come. Covering her mouth to stop herself from waking her prey.

Creeping closer to the bed, holding a knife in her hand.

_'Oh this is the most clever thing you've ever thought of. Your so smart Cruel!' _She thought

Smirking, Cruel lifted the knife, Kana shifted at that moment, facing her partner with her eyes closed. Cruel recognized that face that appeared so suddenly, and panick washed over her.

She gasped as she noticed the weapon in her hands, backing away as a few select memories were brought up in her mind.

* * *

_She screamed into her pillow, stifling the sound so no one came to check up on her. She felt angry at the whole world now. nothing was funny anymore, she hit the bed repeatedly until she felt exhausted._

_Kana's voice was heard from the other room as she bid a farewell to the others who were now leaving. That's when her clever idea came to mind._

_"Hehehe, So Kana is the answer, how helpful you are my friend" She spoke to herself._

_In order to release all the anger from her body, she could easily take it out on her partner, it wasn't like she couldn't find another afterwards, right?_

* * *

She rushed out of the room as quietly as possible, and ran towards the kitchen. she threw the knife in the kitchen and collapsed onto the ground.

She wouldn't cry however, she couldn't, she had to be strong. She had to fight this madness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this is _way _too late! But hopefully you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
